


Sweet Relief

by crazyparakiss



Series: H/D Lactation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Food Fair 2018, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Horny Draco Malfoy, Humor, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, No mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Potions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: It happens on a Tuesday. The most boring, innocuous day of the week. That’s the day when Draco discovers something delectable, something devious...something fun.





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[101](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit).
> 
> Thanks for the great prompt Phoenixacid, I had a lot of fun writing this one :)

 

It happens on a Tuesday. The most boring, innocuous day of the week. That’s the day when Draco discovers something delectable, something devious...something  _ fun _ .

 

Fun is in short order these days. What with being forced to shack up with Potter after the dolt decided to fall in love with him. Blaise often reminds Draco he wasn’t forced into anything, but Draco often reminds Blaise that one can’t exactly tell the saviour of the whole of Wizarding society to sod off if he asks you to warm his bed and shack up with him. So, yes, Draco is forced to live with Potter. Even if it’s polite in nature. But he takes it as his own form of civic duty—deciding someone has to ride Potter’s monster cock and keep him happy. Might as well be Draco. For the greater good, and all that rot. 

 

But sadly, shacking up with a bloke who could easily eviscerate him with a flick of the wand (ask him how he knows, he remembers that horrible loo) doesn’t prove to be all that thrilling. Potter is boring. He never asks anything of Draco. Which is daunting because Draco’s always demanding of him, and he decides—wrongly, it seems—that Potter is a sad sack without much sexual desire. 

 

Draco, on this Tuesday, discovers that’s not true. He’s just good at hiding his perversions. He’s got them hidden so well Draco wouldn’t have found them if he hadn’t been deep cleaning (read: snooping). In a hidden alcove, behind a row of books, Draco discovers what tickles Potter’s cock and it’s downright marvellous. 

 

*

 

He begins to think about how to implement this stuff into their usual routine. The one where Potter gets engrossed in work—something he does for  _ fun _ —and forgets to fuck Draco for weeks at a time. Until he’s climbing Potter as soon as he comes in from work. Sweaty, dirty, and wild. That’s the way Draco likes him best. He enjoys Potter on the hardwood, trousers pushed down enough to get at his cock, glasses askew and teeth in his lower lip while Draco rides him with savage force. 

 

Pansy once tried to reason, “If you told him before it got this bad I bet he’d fuck you.” 

 

To which he’d responded, “Are you mad? The pursued never demands sex. It’s beneath them.” 

 

After which she’d asked why Draco was the only one getting the deep dicking, to which he refused to reply. He’s not going to tell her Potter’s got zero problem being fucked. Nope. Draco’s not giving her some kind of glee in knowing Draco needs Potter’s cock in him. And Potter doesn’t demand to get fucked so Draco isn’t going to offer if it means he can have Potter in him, good and deep. 

 

Now he’s got to find out how to use this new found knowledge of his to get that dick in him more often. 

 

He decides to pop round the Racy Lacy for some ideas and determines he will seek out a potions master after he’s found some knickers. 

 

*

 

It’s four days until he sees Potter again. Four gruelling days where Draco has wanked himself raw—a side effect the droll old woman had warned as she handed him a phial. Four awful days of hell in which his tits have ached and his nipples have cracked. So, when Potter gets in, Draco is more savage than usual. He’s all teeth with his welcome home kiss. 

 

“Draco,” Potter breathes. The taste of his mouth lingers on Draco’s tongue, tea and something cinnamon flavoured. “Shit, calm down.” 

 

“Can’t,” he hisses in return, grinding against Potter’s leg. Needing the delicious friction. “Ah,” he shouts, eyes rolling back at the feel of Potter against him. “Get your fucking clothes off,” Draco commands. 

 

Potter complies, speaking as he walks in the direction of the sitting room. “I’m too sore to lie on the wood floor. If you want to ride me, I’m sitting on the goddamned sofa.” Potter’s shirt is only unbuttoned and his trousers are kicked down to his ankles when Draco decides he’s naked enough to fuck. “Wait,” Potter half shouts, stopping Draco from dropping down onto his cock—fucking rude, really. “Draco, you need some slick and stretching.” There’s Potter, with his do-gooder ways and worrying about ripping something. 

 

“I’m already wet and loose,” Draco snarls. “Fucking potion has some lovely side-effects. This is the only good one of the lot.” 

 

“What potion?” Potter’s voice has gone low, worried. Annoying Draco to no end because this isn’t the seduction he’d planned. “Draco.” Potter starts in that demanding Auror way of his, causing Draco to become irritable on top of miserably horny. 

 

He yanks open his shirt, revealing the small mounds of potion made breasts. Breasts that are hard and tender with thick blue veins visible beneath Draco’s pale skin. “Jesus,” Potter yanks back. 

 

Draco cackles, a snarl on his mouth when he asks, “Scared, Potter?” 

 

Potter’s throat clicks as he swallows. “What did you do to yourself?” 

 

“I decided to fulfil a fantasy,” Draco murmurs. Then hisses when Potter’s calloused fingers touch the tight flesh of his left breast. The slightest pressure causes a spray of milk to burst forth from his nipple. The translucent, murky white of it rains over Potter’s tan chest and Draco’s cock throbs at the sight. “Christ, Potter.” Without speaking Potter squeezes his nipple purposefully this time, causing more breast milk to wet their skin. “Fuck, that feels amazing.” Draco groans, the relief of being milked almost too much. If he thought Potter squeezing the milk from his flesh was overwhelming then it is nothing compared to the toe-curling pleasure he feels when Potter draws his cracked nipple into his mouth. Sucking hard, relieving Draco’s flesh of the pressure that had grown painful. “Potter,” he groans, wrapping his fingers into Potter’s inky hair. Holding him tight while Potter suckles at his breast. 

 

Suddenly, at his wet hole there’s the rough press of a calloused finger, and with little effort Potter slips within him. Fingering the greedy passage of Draco’s body. “I want your cock,” Draco whimpers. 

 

“In a minute,” Potter husks, moving from the breast he’s given relief to the one that is leaking and extremely tender. When he draws his teeth over Draco’s sensitive nipple Draco shudders. “You’re so sweet,” Potter runs his nose against the smooth skin in the valley that makes Draco’s small breasts. “You taste, fuck,” he murmurs, just before drinking more of Draco down. 

 

“Potter, I need it,” Draco grinds against the fingers filling him. Craving more than the what they give. “Please,” he begs. 

 

Slowly, Potter guides Draco down on the length of his cock. A herculean grip on Draco’s hips keeps him from throwing himself down on Potter. He whines as—inch by inch—Potter fills him. “Shit,” Potter gasps when Draco is fully seated. “Do you know what you look like right now?” 

 

“Shut up, and fuck me proper, Potter.” Draco kisses him sloppily, tongue everywhere, but Potter doesn’t seem to mind. He’s giving back as good as he gets. Tan fingers are splayed across Draco’s pale thighs, digging into the flesh as Potter uses the balls of his feet to thrust up into Draco. “So deep,” he purrs. 

 

“Play with your tits,” Potter commands. Lust clear in his voice. 

 

Draco does, tentatively at first, until his body shivers from the relief of spraying milk. It should not be erotic to see Potter wet with the milk of his body. Yet, it is. 

 

“So good,” Potter praises, licking a stray drop from his lip. “You look like a bitch fat with my seed.” Draco’s stomach swoops at the thought, riling him up more, and he clenches around Potter’s cock. “Fuck, Draco,” he hisses. 

 

“Give it to me,” Draco whines. “Put your baby in me, Potter.” 

 

*

 

So it continues, for what feels like days but in reality is hours. Until Draco’s chest has finally dried up, and Potter has come in him so much he’s afraid it’s going to leak all over the carpets on his way to the loo. 

 

Potter is sitting in a daze, staring up at the ceiling. Draco figures he’ll be like that for a bit and moves to stand, but Potter’s words halt him. “You mind explaining what just happened?” His intense green gaze is on Draco, studying him with the intent to find something deeper. “I’m not complaining,” he adds—sensing Draco’s anxiety—giving him a soft smile that’s shy. “I just...that’s not something I’d ever thought about doing.” 

 

A statement that causes Draco to shriek, “Liar!” 

 

“What,” Harry frowns. “Why would I lie about that?” 

 

“I saw your nudie rags, Potter,” Draco hisses—gesturing with a wild arm in the direction of Potter’s study. “A bunch of dumpy women with tits out to here,” another gesture, this one entirely rude, “leaking milk all over themselves and blokes ready to suck it all down.” 

 

“What are you-,” he stops suddenly, a dawning expression coming over his face. “Oh, fucking hell.” He sighs, running both hands through his messy hair. “Those were magazines we confiscated from some Hogwarts brats. They were coming out of that naughty shop on Knockturn.” 

 

“Ha,” Draco scoffs. “A likely story, Potter.” 

 

“They were still in a sack, weren’t they?” Potter counters with a dry tone. 

 

“Well,” Draco begins. Thinking back to it, they were still in their original wrappings. The spines weren’t bent—there’d been a satisfying crack of a sound when Draco opened the first one. “Supposing that’s true, why did you enjoy it so much?” 

 

“I always enjoy it when you accost me at the door,” Potter replies with an easy shrug. “When you are hungry for me it makes me feel special.” 

 

Jesus. Potter and his fucking feelings. “Yeah, well, don’t go thinking I like you or something.” 

 

Potter laughs, “Of course not, Malfoy. I know you go around getting your tits achy with milk for every ol’ bloke. I bet I’m one in a long list of blokes who you’ve begged to get you pregnant.” 

 

“Fuck off, Potter,” Draco mumbles with a flush. Potter sits up, pecking kisses over his cheek and drawing him closer. 

 

“You wish, Malfoy.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/148339.html).


End file.
